


A Light From The Angels

by parallelanprincess



Series: Sugar, We're Goin' Down [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Male Character, Bruce has a cameo, Diana has no time for Bruce's BS, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Clark Kent really needs a break. He's about to get a girlfriend and a whole lot more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this chronologically takes place before Heartbreaker and Sparkle. This is the story of how Clark met Diana. It's meant to be three chapters and I've written two so far. I plan on finishing this story by Monday.
> 
> The next planned story in this mini series is "Devil Deep Inside" which will be another prequel focusing on Bruce. I'll probably be playing with the timeline a lot as I use this series to test ideas for my longfic "My Life, The Multiverse, and Other Natural Disasters." I'm not going to reveal how these stories of Clark/Diana/Bruce mashup connect to that.
> 
> I'm babbling.
> 
> Comments are always welcome. So are pugs. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://parallelanprincess.tumblr.com/)

Moving to Metropolis seemed like a good idea at the time. Fresh out of Kansas State University with a bachelor’s degree in Journalism, Clark Kent was more than happy to accept the Daily Planet’s job offer. The Midwest had its charms but nothing could compare to the hustle and bustle to a city in the upper East Coast. He remembered kissing his Ma goodbye and promising to bring her back a Pulitzer.

Six months later and his first student loan payment was due, his rent was late, and his lights were off. The Daily Planet didn’t exactly pay a living wage. Even a crappy apartment in Suicide Slums cost nearly an arm and a leg. Clark had to buy his furniture second hand, forgoing a decent bed in favor of a futon. The quilt Ma sent him for Christmas was the only thing that kept him warm during the long winter nights.  He tried to comfort himself that things could have been far worse. For the time being, he had reliable food and shelter. Pa’s old truck wasn’t suited for spending hours in deadlocked traffic so Clark managed to sneak on the subway for free most days. Unlike most college graduates, he had a secure job and a steady paycheck. 

“Could be worse,” Clark mumbled to the space heater. He just needed to find a second job, maybe find a roommate on Craigslist. Ma and Pa weren’t the richest farmers in Kansas, Clark wasn’t a stranger to the lean times. He just needed to look on the bright side. His growling stomach did nothing to dissuade his enthusiasm. First thing he was going to do the next morning was go out and look for jobs.

“Hashem hates me,” Clark sighed as he sat down on the sidewalk. 

Considering he worked for a newspaper, he really should have understood the economic slump Metropolis was in. No one was hiring part time, every place required him to commit six months to full time employment. Even the custodial position at LexCorp was a ten hour shift. If Perry found out he was moonlighting, Clark would be sent back to Smallville in a casket. There was still time for him to put aside his pride and run back home. The image of Pa’s disappointed face was the only thing that kept him from purchasing a bus ticket. Oh wait, his credit card was maxed out.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. A sign or something would be greatly appreciated,” Clark said looking towards the sky. Clark nearly fell flat on his face when his cellphone rang. Odd considering his service was cut off a week prior.

“Hello?” 

“Smallville? It’s Lane.”

“Hi, Lois. Do you need anything?  I’m kinda-”

“Save it, Kansas. If you’re busy then pigs have finally taken flight. Listen, there’s a new exhibit opening over at Bakersfield Museum. I’ve got a date and Cat’s got the flu. Cover the story for us and I’ll pay you.” 

“Lois, I don’t think Perry will-”

“Me and Cat will chip in fifty bucks. Each.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't make it clear before, this version of Clark is Jewish and bisexual. He's also a huge nerd who desperately needs affection and validation. I guess I was thinking that this is kind of what we got if the Clark Kent identity wasn't an act. He's nervous, a pushover, and looked down on by his colleagues. Poor baby. I'm so sorry.

Jonathan Kent always said every Kansas man needs at least one decent suit. Clark’s was arguably the most expensive thing he owned. The navy blue three piece really brought his eyes. He actually looked like a journalist. Maybe if Lois saw him in his Sunday best more often Clark might actually have a chance.

The event was packed with all the movers and shakers of Metropolis. A quick flash of his press pass and he was in. Clark didn’t plan on staying too long, the society events were more of Cat’s thing. He tended to get whichever stories the other writers were too busy to cover. Which explained why Lois called him and not someone like Ron or Lombard. Being the bottom of the barrel at the Daily Planet was pretty tough. At least Jenny was nice to him and Perry probably didn’t completely hate his guts.

Clark scanned the crowd for anyone who might give him a quote or two. Lex Luthor’s flaming red hair was nowhere to be seen. The mayor was flaunting around a woman who was obviously an escort. The ink wasn’t even dry on his divorce papers yet. Cat would be pleased by this development. Clark took a picture of the scandalous pair under the guise of taking a selfie.

“No photography, please.”

Clark dropped his phone in surprise. He bent down to get it before it was scooped up by perfectly manicured hands. He stood up to face a woman with beautiful olive skin. Her face was perfectly symmetrical. Not even the look of disgust she was sporting could prevent Clark from blushing.

“S-sorry. Can I have my phone back?” Clark sputtered.

“Depends on which gossip rag you’re working for,” she said dragging a finger across Clark’s screen. She scanned through his photo album with disinterest.

Clark hoped she didn’t find the ill advised dick pic he sent Lois on Valentine’s Day. Obviously dissatisfied with her findings, she grabbed the press pass hanging around his neck. The force with which she pulled nearly made Clark trip over his own feet.

“Daily Planet, hmm? Give Miss Grant my regards. I particularly adored how she called me the best thing to come out of Greece since gyros.”

Clark briefly wondered if she was going to strangle him. The thought of this woman with her hands around his neck shouldn’t have sounded so exciting. He was in deep shit either way. Security was going to toss him out on the street unless he did something.

“Ma’am, I’m afraid I’ve made a terrible mistake. I’ll delete that picture immediately,” Clark said.

“Already done.  In the future, do be more careful, Mr. Kent.” She tossed him his phone and walked away. Clark definitely did not watch stare at her ass. That red dress of hers was very form fitting. The mysterious woman was built like a prizefighter and twice as bold. She disappeared into the crowd as quickly as she came.

He might have been a little in love.

Eventually, Clark managed to get a few quotes from a handful of artists and local figures. The superintendent spent a solid forty minutes explaining why Degas was the most overrated impressionist. All Clark had done was mention he liked Swan Lake and it was all downhill from there. As he weaved through the crowd of snobs he distinctly felt someone watching him. As if. No one really paid much attention to the reporter unless he caught them when they were standing on the fine line between tipsy and drunk.

He called it quits around midnight, the crowd thinning as the night wore on. He collapsed on his futon the moment he arrived home. It had been one of his more eventful days in the city. Definitely something he could tell Ma about the next time she called. Clark fell asleep thinking about the woman in the red dress and how good it would look on his floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I have college assignments due and I want to start some Huxloween prompts so I tried to wrap this up but dammit Diana talks so much. Also, Cat Grant is the best bro. There were will be one final chapter to finish this off. Thinking of throwing Bruce in here or at least a reference. Aaaand I will probably go back and change the story summary once this is complete because false advertising yeah?

When Perry calls Clark into his office a week later he’s fully expecting to be fired. He finally managed to get his lights turned back on and Perry was going to send him packing. Well, the joke was on him since Clark was totally planning on stealing the donuts from the break room on his way out. It was a long trip back to Smallville and he needed his energy.

“You yelled for me?” Clark asked stepping into the large office. He put on a brave face. Perry could smell weakness like a fox smells a bleeding rabbit.

“Since when do you know Diana Prince?” Perry demanded.

Clark didn’t know where this was going but at least he wouldn’t be fired. In the back of his mind he wondered if Lois and Cat were playing another prank on him. Last time it involved switching Clark’s coffee with heated up toner ink. It took him three days to get the black stains off his teeth.

“I don’t? At least, I’m pretty sure I’d remember someone with a name like that,” Clark said. He took a seat opposite Perry. He might be there for awhile. In the corner of his eye, he spied Cat peeking over her cubicle into the glass walls of Perry’s office.

“Here’s a quick refresher. She’s one of the premier art collectors in Metropolis. Ran into her at the Bakersfield opening last week. Apparently, you made quite an impression. Prince wants to grant us an exclusive interview but only if you do the job.”

Clark thought of the red dress, her deep scowl, and the way she made his heart race. An exclusive interview was practically an invitation for a date right? She wasn’t still so pissed that she wanted to browbeat Clark again. He really didn’t understand rich people.

“Perry, you can count on me. This interview is going to be one for the record books.” Especially if he made the mistake of flirting with her and got sued for sexual harassment. Best to keep his feelings in check when the time came.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Do not make me regret this. Grant will email you the details. And get yourself something decent to wear, you look like a Mormon.”

“I’m Jewish,” Clark muttered as Perry went back to his computer screen.

He took that as his cue to get lost. Sure enough Cat was perched on his desk when he go back to his cubicle. Her vibrant pink business suit made her glow in the dim office lighting. Cat was everything he was not. She was bold and outspoken. She had reputation for being a backstabbing gold digger and she reveled in it. Her gossip column attracted the most advertisers and the citizens of Metropolis took the advice offered in the Ask Cat section as holy gossip.

“Oh Smallville, what have you done this time?” she asked. She was a bit nicer in her teasing then Lois. Cat reminded him of the older sister he always wanted growing up. Sure she tormented him, but Clark knew she had his best interests at her.

“Either made the biggest stride or greatest mistake in my career. I need your help, Kit Kat. Perry will have my head if I blow this,” Clark said.

“No, no. You are going to ace this. We’re gonna go get you a new suit made, maybe a haircut, and then I’m going to teach you how to stroke the egos of the rich and famous. Might take a quick detour to Sephora. A little foundation will work wonders. Gonna contour the shit out of that jawline of yours.” Cat was pinching and pulling his face as she spoke. Her sharp nails slightly scratching him as she drew a line from his forehead to his nose.

“That sounds great except for the fact that I’m broke.”

“Shush, this is my treat. Beside there’s a betting pool going on how badly you handle this and I fully intend on taking the pot for myself.”

* * *

 Prince had demanded the interview take place in her studio apartment. Clark spent the entire morning at Cat’s place being primped and polished. He never liked being fussed over. It made him feel selfish for taking up so much of another person’s time. Cat was doing her absolute best to get him ready. She wasn’t even angry that Clark took a potential piece from her. A month ago Cat and Lois got into a catfight over who was covering Bruce Wayne’s return to Gotham. Cat wanted to do a profile on his status as one of the richest bachelors on the East Coast. Lois was dead set on exposing allegations of fraud and corruption in Wayne Enterprises. The story ended up going to Ron after Clark had to physically separate the two.

Clark took a deep breath before knocking on her door. He mentally recited the questions Cat gave him for the hundredth time. Maintaining eye contact was important. Stay in control at times. Do not be intimidated. As a journalist he had the power to make or break someone in a five hundred words or less. Be the alpha male you wanted to bang.

“Mr. Kent, a pleasure to see you again,” Prince said.

She gestured for Clark to follow her into the lavish apartment. Her heels clicked on the white marble tile. The walls were a matching gleaming white with floor length windows treating him to a view of the Metropolis skyline. The walls were adorned with paintings of all shapes, sizes, and subjects. A reproduction of the Birth of Venus here, a Jackson Pollock painting in the kitchen. Everything seemed designed to convey that Diana Prince was a woman of wealth and taste.

He should have brought Cat with him.

“Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?”

Clark’s mouth felt like the corn field during dry season. He nodded dumbly. Clark felt awkward sitting on the overstuffed sofa nestled between decorative throw pillows. He made a point to look at his notebook and not her retreating figure. Today’s outfit was a low cut sleeveless pantsuit he vaguely recognized from one of Cat’s fashion magazines. She came back carrying two champagne glasses filled with what he assumed were mimosas.

“Isn’t it a bit early, Ms. Prince?” Clark said taking the glass. The alcohol might calm his nerves a bit.

“I just want you to be comfortable. Not every day I get such a handsome visitor.” Clark definitely did not choke on his drink. He did not almost spill his drink all over his new suit. So much for being an alpha. Prince sat opposite him a chaise lounge. She reclined leisurely, her eyes watching him above the rim of her glass.

“Er, thank you. The Daily Planet is extremely grateful to have this time to talk one on one with you. My research shows you were originally born in Athens. What brought you to Metropolis?”

“Fortune and romance,” Prince purred. Clark made a point of closing his legs. She flashed him a knowing smile.

“In truth, my mother was the ambassador to the United States. Out of all the cities we visited Metropolis was always my favorite. Something about the way the city is so vibrant and alive. Truly this is the City of Tomorrow. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Metropolis was a whirlpool slowly swallowing Clark whole. He missed walking down Main Street to go get a coffee at the local diner. He missed the familiarity of people he’d known his entire life. Clark dismissed the swell of homesickness growing in his chest.

“Metropolis is certainly better than Gotham. What led you to the art world? Was it a lifetime passion or is this just a hobby?”

“The arts have intrigued me since I was a little girl. We would take school trips to Knossos and the acropolis. Those ruins held so much history yet were so well designed. Whenever we were stateside Mother dragged me to the museums or the opera. I remember her yelling at me whenever I tried to touch an exhibit. There was this understanding that I could look with my eyes but never touch. The most beautiful things in the world were right there yet so far out a reach. Have you ever felt that way, Clark?”

Clark reminded himself that sleeping with an interviewee was a conflict of interest. When said interviewee is giving you bedroom eyes journalistic integrity goes out the window. There was something about Diana that made him want to break a few rules and her box spring.

“Can I ask you something off the record, Ms. Prince?”

“Go ahead.”

“Out of all the Daily Planet staffers why did you choose me and not someone like Lois Lane?”

“I doubt Miss Lane is as well endowed as you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She found the dick pick


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I was affected by Hurricane Matthew. I'm fine and managed to get through it alright but it was still terrifying as hell. So it really made me happy to see all the positive reception this has gotten as I just regained internet access this morning (I'M NOT EVEN AT MY OWN DAMN HOUSE IT WAS A CRAZY BRUH) so I typed this up while doing laundry. 
> 
> Um, I'll probably reorder this to be the first story later. Thanks for following this.

Sleeping with a client is considered unethical in every profession. This is how Clark keeps his dick in his pants. He ignored the comment and went on with the interview. If Diana still wanted to jump his bones after the piece was published then he wouldn’t protest.

“Tell me about your first acquisition. Did you know the artist personally or was it just a lucky find?” Clark asked.

“A lucky find much like yourself. I take it that you prefer business before pleasure?”

One of those perfectly arched eyebrows was quirked. The thin smile on her face did not waver. Diana had thrown the gauntlet and Clark gently pushed it as far away as possible.

“Journalistic integrity is what separates the Daily Planet from the tabloids, Ms. Prince. While you are a very, extremely attractive woman with fantastic legs-- I cannot in good conscience think of you as anything other than a client,” Clark said.

“Understandable. I hold myself to the same standards. Pity, I was looking forward to getting some exercise today. To answer your question, it was a stroke of luck that brought me to my profession. It’s rather funny story, Oliver Queen had invited me out to some rave in Milan during fashion week and I refused to go home empty handed.

Three hours late, Clark was on the subway staring at his notepad. Diana had scribbled her personal phone number on it as he departed. She assured him that her offer was still on the table. Once the story broke there would be no conflict of interest to prevent him from showing up half naked on her doorstep. Of course that was if he managed to keep quiet about having a one night stand with Diana Prince. He doubted anyone would believe him.

Clark didn’t understand what she saw in him. He wasn’t very tall for a man his age. The little bit of of muscle he possessed was lean instead of bulky. His face was clean cut due to his inability to grow a beard. Women saw him as a good friend, a nonthreatening guy they could trust. Whenever Clark mentioned he was bisexual, they went want him to morph into a sassy gay friend. The type of guy they could go clothes shopping with and provide witty one liners. Cat and Lois still didn’t know he swung both ways. There was probably an office betting pool on his sexuality. As for men….Clark wasn’t masculine enough for some and too masculine for others. Needless to say, Clark’s right hand got quite a workout when he moved to the city.

His one shot at getting laid and he decided to be ethical.

* * *

 

An exclusive interview with Diana Prince becomes the front page headline. Bruce Wayne’s return to Gotham after half a decade abroad gets pushed to page 5. Sitting in her living room, Diana smiled at the byline. Clark highlighted all of her good points without being overly flattering. Her flirtations were noticeably absent from the transcript. He was truly a worthy specimen. She was tired of one night stands with pretentious artists and trust fund babies with too much time on her head. She needed to expand her palette to something a little more sophisticated.

“I’m going to call him first. He won’t make the first move,” Diana said to her companion. She passed the newspaper to him. His eyes lingered on the small photo of Clark.

“Care to tell me what’s so special about this one?” he asked.

“He’s a flower about to bloom. That is if the Metropolis doesn’t swallow him whole. He was wearing the cheapest suit I’ve ever seen. He’s trying which is more than I can say for a certain someone.”

“Is this really how you treat an old friend? Bring him here and moon over some paperboy?” The man laughed. He crumpled the newspaper and tossed it aside. He met Diana’s glare with his own.

“Forget about Kent. Let’s go have some fun. For old time’s sake. There’s this new club that just opened in my hometown. It’s called the Batcave. Even I had a hard time getting in.”

“If you spent more time running your father’s company and less with your legs open then perhaps you’d be more recognizable.”

Diana loved her friend. She wanted only the best. Tough love was often the only way to get through his thick skull. Despite his dismissive behavior Diana sensed the true meaning behind his irritation.

“You’re just jealous I found him first.”

* * *

 

She called him sixty hours after the story went to print. Yes, he counted every single minute. They go on a date to a restaurant Clark can’t pronounce or afford. Diana ordered his food, his wine, and kept at least one appendage touching his leg at all times.

Good boys from Kansas didn’t put out on the first date.

It took about five more before he ended up in breathless in Diana’s bedroom.

“I guess this makes us a couple now.” Clark shimmied out of his tee shirt. Diana gave an appreciative whistle as she ran her nails down his chest.

“Does it really?” Diana asked. She was unbuttoning Clark’s pants slowly enjoying the nervous wiggle of his hips.

“You bang it, you buy it.”

“I must say that this the best purchase I have made in quite sometime.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He we got a Bruce cameo, Clark gets laid, Diana touches on what makes Clark special and everything is rainbows. Because chronologically at some point they have that threesome (Refer to That Little Sparkle for details). I really am glad I got to touch on Clark's insecurity as a bi male because well, I feel bisexual characters deserve to be happy and not judge so I wanted to point out how shitty it is to treat people a certain way. 
> 
> Bruce is bi too and Diana is straight in case you want to know. Uh, so next story will probably be Bruce centric and I have other ideas for more in this series so as long as there arent any more terrifying natural disasters you can look forward to that.


End file.
